Love In Paradise (Remake)
by cho eun hyun
Summary: Cerita love in paradise karya yoshizumi wataru dengan cast gs!baekhyun x chanyeol.
1. chapter 1

Baekhyun begitu dia dipanggil, jatuh cinta pada chanyeol saat pandangan pertama, yang terlihat sebagai average typical geek itu, tapi dibalik muka aneh chanyeol itu tersimpan pesona yang membuat cewek-cewek klepek-klepek.

Tak terduga chanyeol juga mengidap kelainan jiwa, suka mengganggu pacar orang, begitu didapat, cewek jatuh cinta padanya lalu ditendang begitu saja, chanyeol tak suka cewek yang biasa-biasa saja, yang tak mempunyai pacar dan apes bagi baekhyun yang memang tak mempunyai pacar, membuat chanyeol ogah banget. Pada suatu saat, chanyeol memergoki baekhyun berjalan dengan kai (adik cowok baekhyun), dan ini membuat chanyeol jadi punya rasa dengan baekhyun, karena dia pikir baekhyun punya cowok.


	2. chap 2

**_Kai kamu tidak apa-apa kan???_**

 ** _Kita sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu_**

 ** _Kapan kamu pulang, jangan lupa hubungi aku ya!!!_**

 ** _Sudah dulu ya... I miss you baby bear_**

 ** _-Baek-_**

Baekhyun: "ok... pesan dikirim"

'kira-kira kai lagi apa ya sekarang?'

Xiumin: "baek..."

(darisini di singkat aja ya baekhyun=B, xiumin=X, oh ya tanda kutip 2 ngomong pake suara/ngobrol, tanda kutip 1 ngomong dlm hati)

B : 'sekarang dia berubah gk ya??'

X : "BAEK..."

B : "ah xiu, chen... ada apa?" kaget baekhyun sambil ngeliat xiumin sama chen yang daritadi berdiri di sebelah xiumin

X : "ayo kita ke kantin"

B : "aku gak bisa, mau ke perpus..."

X : "ya sudah kita keluar bareng, arah perpus dan kantin kan searah"

B : "ayo"

Dalam perjalanan

"oh ya baek, daritadi kamu senyum-senyum sendiri mikir apa sih?" tanya chen

"aku lagi mikirin kai..." jawab baekhyun

"oh adikmu itu ya..." timpal xiumin

"iya, sebentar lagi dia mau kesini..." jawab baekhyun sambil senyum

@perpus

-Baek pov-

xiumin dan chen pacaran sejak SMP, meski xiumin bilang "aku sudah bosan" tapi mereka akrab sekali. Suatu saat aku juga akan bertemu seseorang dan jadi pasangan yang akrab yang selalu bersama seperti itu.

B : 'bagian kesenian sebelah mana ya'

'ho disini'

saat mencari buku tentang seni, ternyata bukunya ada di tangan seorang cowok, dan refleks aku berteriak

"ahh..."

cowok itu menoleh, dia memakai kacamata dan wajahnya sangat tampan, sesaat aku terpesona

"ada apa?" tanya cowok itu

"ah tidak... maaf! soalnya kamu membaca buku yang sedang aku cari..." jawabku

"chagall?" tanya cowok itu lagi sambil menunjukkan buku yang sedang di pegangnya

"ya, aku tertarik waktu melihatnya di tv kemarin jadi aku mencari buku kumpulan gambarnya" jawabku

"art slabirins!? aku juga nonton" seru cowok itu

"kamu selalu melihat acara itu?" tanyaku

"ya kadang-kadang" jawabnya

"aku baru pertama kali sih, tapi menarik sekali ya. aku terharu sekali mendengar cerita vera, satu-satunya moose yang abadi bagi chagall" kataku

(moose=model)

"ya pelukis yang hanya melukis 1 model selama hidupnya memang jarang..." balasnya

'orang ini punya suara yang bagus, lembut dan jelas. dan lagi matanya coklat kekuningan. indah sekali'

"Picassa sendiri tipe pelukis yang suka berganti-ganti model baru dan dijadikan pacarnya semasa hidupnya, dia memiliki istri dan pacar sebanyak 6 orang" sambungnya

"hmm... seniman seperti itu memang bagus sih tapi aku lebih suka chagall dan vera" timpalku

"benar juga ya" balasnya sambil tersenyum

sesaat aku terpesona

"nih..." katanya sambil nyerahin buku yang daritadi dia pegang

"eh...tapi..."

belum selesai aku bicara, omonganku langsung dipotong sama cowok itu

"ada buku lain yang ingin aku pinjam, yang ini bisa nanti" katanya

"terima kasih" kataku sambil menerima buku yang tadi dia sodorkan.

setelah melihat cowok itu mengangkat tangan menyiratkan sama-sama, aku berbalik pergi tapi kemudian aku berbalik lagi pada cowok itu

"anu... boleh aku tau namamu? akan kuberi tahu waktu buku ini ku kembalikan. namaku byun baekhyun dari kelas 1-4" kataku

"aku park chanyeol dari kelas 1-7" balasnya

Setelah itu aku pergi dari perpustakaan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas aku terus memikirkan park chanyeol, rasanya aku telah jatuh cinta padanya...

-Besoknya @koridor sekolah-

baek pov*

'dia punya pacar ngak ya? rasanya luar biasa, suara dan sosoknya keren, ada nuansa pheromon darinya'

'banyak yang ingin aku ketahui, tapi aku tidak punya teman kelas 1-7... waktu mengembalikan buku nanti, akan ku ajak bicara sekali lagi deh, siapa tau tanya banyak hal...'

"ah... itu kan chanyeol"

mendengar nama itu disebut oleh salah satu dari 3 gadis yang ada didekatku, refleks aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya

"mana?" kata salah satu temannya

"itu disana dengan sehun"

"chanyeol itu cowok yang lumayan baik untuk dijadikan teman, tapi kalau jadi pacar, tidak mungkin ya?"

"iya, mustahil banget"

"menurutku juga"

'eh... begitukah?! apakah cuma aku yang merasakan nuansa pheromon itu? jika dilihat dari cewek lain, dia itu tipe "cowok yang cukup dijadikan teman?!" karena dia si kacamata yang sekilas terlihat sederhana?! uwahh!! tidak bisa kupercaya'

aku pergi ke kelas sambil memikirkan percakapan 3 gadis tadi.

'tapi itu artinya sainganku sedikit dong, aku beruntung sekali jadi kemungkinan dia masih bebas'

'baiklah ayo berjuang, baekie' batinku sambil mengepalkan tangan

@class

"ada orang yang kamu suka?" tanya xiumin

"waah! siapa? siapa? anak kelas berapa?!" lanjut xiumin

"ada aja! rahasia dong!" kataku sambil tersipu

"bagaimana ya baru bertemu sebentar, aku langsung terpesona... jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama deh" lanjutku

"hee... kamu hebat juga. kalau begitu, ajak dia lalu buat double date dengan kami yuk. bagaimana kalau sabtu minggu ini?" seru xiumin

"itu mustahil aku baru 1x bicara dengannya, lagipula sabtu minggu ini aku mau ke incheon menjemput kai"

"ah! akhirnya dia pulang juga ya?!"

"iya" kataku sambil tersenyum

@sabtu, incheon

-baek pov-

aku sekarang menunggu kai di tempat kedatangan newyork-korea.

'mana ya kai?' ah itu dia baru datang

"kai...kai..." teriakku

"noona..." kata kai setelah melihatku, lalu dia berjalan ke arahku

"aku langsung tau lho... badanmu sudah tinggi, tapi kamu tidak berubah deh" kataku

"noona juga... ibu mana?" tanya kai

"kerja lembur tapi katanya bakal pulang cepet kok, ibu mau memasak kesukaan kai untuk makan malam nanti"

"oh iya... selamat datang kai"

"aku pulang" kata kai sambil tersenyum

@rumah

"lalu kapan ayah akan pulang?" kataku

"paling cepat tahun depan, kalau tidak mungkin 2-3 tahun lagi" jawab kai

"wah masih lama dong" kataku

"kai, kalau ujian sudah selesai, kamu akan kembali ke New York?" kata ibu

"tidak, aku sudah lulus smp sih, jadi tak ada gunanya, aku akan terus tinggal disini"

"kamu masuk sma 3 bulan lagi, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi lho, kamu maunya bagaimana?"

"iya ya mungkin kerja part-time saja deh"

"asyik ya, 3 bulan main terus... bagi anak-anak dari luar negeri ujiannya pasti gampang" kataku iri

"mana mungkin... persaingan disini kan tinggi"

"kamu harus masuk sekolahku ya! jadi kita bisa belajar bareng!"

"iya aku tahu. aku akan berusaha"

"eh ibu, kalau ayah sudah pulang kalian bakal rujuk kan?"tanyaku pada ibu

"eh sepertinya tidak mungkin.." kata ibu

"tidak apa-apakan, lakukan saja! jadi kita berempat bisa hidup bersama lagi... lagipula ayah dan ibu cerai gara-gara tidak cocok dengan nenek, ibu terlalu gampang menyerah sih"

"apa katamu? ini bukan masalah menyerah atau bukan tahu?! kamu itu tidak akan mengerti pertengkaran menantu dan ibu mertua...!!!"

" iya iyaa, maaf deh maaf!"

"tapi nenek meninggal setelah ayah dan ibu cerai kalau saja ayah dan ibu rujuk lagi sewaktu ayah di pindah tugaskan ke new york, justru lebih baguskan?" kata kai

"yah kami juga pernah membicarakan hal itu tapi kebetulan waktu itu ibu juga mendapat pekerjaan yang menarik dan ibu tak mau berhenti kerja... tetap begini juga tak apa-apa kan ibu malas mengurus prosedurnya"

@kamar kai

"apanya yang malas..." kataku

"apa boleh buat ibu memang seperti itu sih" balas kai

"aku ingin mereka rujuk lagi.. kita kan bersaudara tapi beda nama keluarga, rasanya aneh deh..."

"ya sudahlah mulai hari ini kan kita tinggal bersama lagi"

"mm... iya ya... eh, kai kamu punya pacar pirang di new york gak?"

"mana ada yang begitu"

"kalau begitu ada yang kamu taksir?!"

"tidak ada"

"kai masih kecil ya"

"noona sendiri bagaimana hayo...!"

"aku tak punya pacar, tapi ada cowok yang aku suka, berjalan lancar kok, kai dukung aku ya!"

"iya, berusahalah"

-hari senin @school-

baek pov*

aku pergi ke kelas 1-7, aku bertemu seorang murid kelas 1-7 dan memintanya untuk memanggilkan chanyeol

"chanyeol!! ada yang cari kamu nih!"

chanyeol yang pada saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan sehun lalu berpaling ke depan kelas dan menghampiriku

"ah! mau kamu kembalikan?" tanyanya

"he eh" jawabku

"kalau begitu, kita sama-sama ke perpustakaan deh, jadi aku bisa langsung pinjam" kata chanyeol

"chanyeol-ssi ikut klub kesenian?"

"iya"

"sudah kuduga"

"baekhyun-ssi ikut klub apa?"

"kerajinan tangan. kami membuat boneka wol atau boneka jahitan..."

tiba-tiba saat kami mengobrol dalam perjalanan ke perpustakaan ada seorang cewek yang memanggil chanyeol

"chanyeol!"

lalu kami berbalik pada cewek itu

"berkali-kali aku menelfon dan mengirim pesan tapi kenapa kamu mengacukanku?" kata cewek itu

"pesanmu sudah ku balas kok" jawab chan

"aku tak mau begitu saja! aku ingin kita bicara langsung!! kenapa?! kenapa sikapmu jadi dingin begini?!"

lalu cewek itu berbalik kepadaku dan menatapku tajam, aku tersentak

"apa karena anak ini pacarmu berikutnya?!"

"dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa... pokoknya aku sudah tak mau bicara lagi"

cewek itu pun menampar chanyeol sampai kacamatanya jatuh ke dekat kakiku, lalu aku mengambilnya

"jahat!! padahal aku berpisah dari pacarku demi kamu!"

"aku tak memintanya.."

"kamu bilang suka padaku kan? jadi semua itu bohong!!"

"waktu itu aku benar-benar menyukaimu... tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi... aku tidak tertarik lagi padamu" kata chanyeol sambil memasang muka datar

cewek itu pun pergi sambil menahan air matanya

"ada apa... apa yang... barusan itu..." kataku terbata

"maaf ya... ayo kita pergi" balas chanyeol

"kaca matamu..." kataku menyerahkan kacamatanya

"terima kasih" kata chan sambil mengambil kacamata

kamipun meneruskan perjalanan

"chanyeol melakukannya lagi tuh. tak bosan-bosan yah"

"cewek tadi kelas 3 kan?! hebat!!"

'la.. lagi apa maksudnya..?! jangan-jangan chanyeol-ssi itu... cowok playboy?!?' batinku

saat pulang sekolah aku menceritakannya pada xiumin dan chen

"apa??? jadi yang kamu suka itu chanyeol!! huekssss jelek banget" kata xiu

"xiu mukamu seram" kata chen

"je...jelek??" aku kaget chanyeol dikatain jelek

"baek smpnya beda sih jadi gak tau.. dia itu penjahat lho.."kata xiu

"pe..penjahat??!"

"ya semua cewek yang dia sukai itu pacar orang lain" jawab chen

"dengan kata lain dia cuma berminat sama cewek yang punya pacar" tambah xiu

"maksudmu... dia suka merebut cewek orang lain. apa dia pemburu cinta??" tanyaku bingung

"yah aku tak tau pasti tapi bukan itu sih... dia mengajak cewek orang untuk selingkuh bukan untuk hubungan serius jadi banyak cewek yang berpisah karenanya. chanyeol langsung bersikap dingin pada cewek itu.

'apa-apaan tuh...?!' batinku

"pasangan yang berpisah gara-gara dia banyak lho" kata chen

"dia punya daya tarik misterius sih. cewek yang tidak dikenal pun pernah kena juga" tambah xiu

'jadi begitu yah ternyata yang merasakan pheromone itu bukan cuma aku... maksud obrolan waktu itu bukan karena mereka tidak tertarik tetapi... aku suka orang yang punya selera seperti itu...'

"sebaiknya kamu menyerah saja. jangan menyukainya baek. hentikan sajalah" nasihat xiu

'tidak... tidak mungkin!!'

\--tbc--


End file.
